Septiplier
by ShipsXFanFiction
Summary: Mark and Jack have a secret relationship, then they take it to a new level. Before something happens to Sean...
1. My and His Feelings

Hello. I'm Mark. I was a pretty bored kid, until I found youtube! Youtube introduced me to alot of people. For example, Sean. Sean was an Irish fella, bit younger than me. Maybe 3 years younger? He had green hair. He was...kind. Very gentle. Sweet. One time I had this stupid idea for my friend Felix and Sean to slap me. Don't ask. Weird idea, isn't it? Anyway when it came to Sean's turn, he was so kind he could barely even slap me. I kept trying to persuade him to slap me harder and when he finally did, he hugged me repeating 'I'm sorry!' 'I'm sorry!''I'm sorry!' 'I'm sorry!'. It was so cute! I felt like as soon as I saw him I had the feels for him. His blue eyes. His green hair. And his friendly personality. One day...he admitted that he had the same sort of feelings for me. But...it couldn't get out. No one could know. And one day, someone saw me and Sean holding hands. That's how Septiplier began! Of course, we constantly denied our relationship. One time...Sean almost gave it away, then realised that the cameras were on. I love him, so much. I can't fucking help it. but no one can know that me and Sean are gay!

 **Sorry that the first chapter was very short, but the next one will include some smut ;) _Deep smut._**


	2. Taking Things To The Next Level

It was Pax East 2018. All the fans of 'Jacksepticye' were asking questions. I was stood on the side of the stage. There was one fan that _litteraly_ blew our cover(I think).

"Jack! I'll give you a truth and a dare. You have to say or do it! Okay. Is it true that you and Mark are dating?" My eyes widened. "And the dare. I dare you to make out with Mark for a minute!" Sean gulped.

I think Sean freaked out. He chose the dare.

"Do it in front of us!" A fan yelled.

I walked onto the stage. 'Oh fuck...' I thought. Sean just wanted to get it over with. He put his arms around me and kissed me. I couldn't help but enjoy the kiss. I put my arms around him and kissed him back. After the minute was over, I pulled away and winked at Sean.

" _OH MY GOD!!! HE WINKED AT HIM!!!!!"_ A fan cried out at the top of his lungs. All the fans started to chant. _"Septiplier! Septiplier! Septiplier!"._

 ** _After Sean and my turn finished..._**

Me and Sean were backstage, along with my youtuber friend,Felix. I was sat on a chair next to Felix. He was the only one that knew about me and Sean. He was going along his youtube page.

"Dude! I hit 65 million subs! What the fuck man?! _Yes!_ " Pewdiepie yelled at me.

I heard him but couldn't get Sean out of my head.

"I love him so much." I stared off into the distance.

Pewdiepie laughed.

"Why don't you two fuck already?" Felix laughed.

"W-What?!" I said.

"Dude. I'm serious." Felix walked out of backstage for his turn at Pax. I walked into Sean's dressing room. No one else was backstage.

"Hey babe." I said.

"Hey.." He said sadly, still getting dressed.

I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Hey. It isn't your fault." I told him.

"Yeah..." He said looking down.

I pinned him up against the wall and kissed him passionately.

"M-Mark?" He said.

I kissed his neck whilst unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled away gently.

"M-Mark, w-we can't!" He said looking guilty.

I kissed him again seductively. He moaned.

"Come on. Don't ask like you don't want this." I said, still pinning him on the wall.

He kissed me again. He unbuttoned my shirt. I giggled quietly and continued kissing him. I pulled down his denim jeans and boxers.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

I nodded. He had a 6 inch dick. I jerked him off a bit before giving myself a deep throat. He moaned out loudly.

"Oh fuck..." He moaned.

He ran his fingers through my red hair.

"Shit. Oh..I love you baby..."He moaned.

I rubbed his dick. I chuckled.

"I love you too." I whispered.

"Why did you want to d-do this? Oh fuck!!!" He cried out.

I stood up and whispered in his ear.

" _Cause your my baby daddy."_ I bit my lip.

" _ohh.."_ He moaned.

I kissed him again. He took my shirt off and threw it on the floor. He took down my jeans and boxers. He got on his knees. He looked up at me as if he was asking for my permission. I nodded at him. He looked shocked when he found out that my dick was 8 inches. He instantly put his soft lips around my cock. I moaned.

"Oh!" I moaned.

He laughed.

"You like that baby boy?" He continued.

I moaned again. I ran my fingers through his green hair.

He continued for a couple minutes before standing up. He forced me to bend over. He moved his cock around my back before pounding into me. I moaned. We continued our uh...'business'. When we finished we got dressed and walked out. Pax had finished and Felix was in the small café eating his dinner. We walked to the café and sat down next to him.

"What's up, Sean?" He smirked at me.

I turned to look at Sean and his face was red. Our table went silent.

"Ha. I wondered why you were in there for so long." He took a sip of his coke and spat it out laughing. "Look at your zip, Sean!" He laughed loudly.

Sean's fly was down. His face went even redder than before.

"I...umm..I..." He stuttered whilst looking away.

"It's fine. We all got to do it eventually." He winked at me.

"Yeah...maybe we did it." I winked back at him.

Sean became more confident and started to talk again.

When we finished our dinner we returned home. Sean went to the shop for about...an hour. Way longer than it should of took! He came out looking red. He had tears in his eyes. I asked him what was wrong.

"Just got dust in my eye..." He said. We returned to our street.

Sean had lived next door to me since I met him. When he was about to go into his house, I stopped him.

"Hey babe, why don't you sleep at mine tonight?" I asked politely.

He nodded and walked into my house. We slept in the same bed.

"Goodnight." He said sadly.

I replied with the same. I slept well that night.


	3. What Happened To Sean?

I woke up in the morning and Sean was in his seperate studio making a video. I couldn't go in cause then people would question why he is in my house.

 ** _An hour later we met up with Felix..._**

"Hey bros." He said, letting us in his house.

"So, I forget my camera. I'll be back in literally 10 minutes." Sean hurried out of the house. The door slammed.

"So what did you do yesterday? You and him?" we sat down on the sofa.

"Just...did it." I replied awkwardly.

 ** _We talked for a little bit, then Sean came back..._**

"Sorry guys!" He kissed my forehead and sat down. I put my arm around him.

"Well, you need a camera to record a video." Felix smiled.

"Well, our video that we'll do today is... let's see what the fans want." Felix replied.

Felix pulled up youtube. He looked at the most liked comment.

'Truth Or Dare!!' A comment read.

"Let's do it bros!" Felix shouted.

We looked at Sean who was silent. He was looking down. His eyes filled with tears. His face was bright red.

"Y-you okay dude?" Felix looked at Sean.

Sean started to cry.

"Just fuck off!! You too Mark!!" He yelled, tears leaking from his eyes.

I looked at him in shock and stood up sadly. Me and Felix walked into the other room.

"What was that about?" Felix looked at me and sat on the bed.

"I don't know. Breakdown? He has them alot off camera..." I replied, still sad.

We could hear Jack's cries from inside the room we were in.

"It might have something to do with that time at the shop..." I muttered

"What do you mean?" Felix said. I sat on the bed next to him.

"When we came home after Pax East he went into the shop. And came out a bit longer than an hour later! He only went in to pick up an order. He didn't have the order in his hands!" I said.

I heard knocks on the room door. I stood up to answer and as soon as I opened the door Sean hugged me , crying still.

"I'm so sorry, Mark! I'm such a jerk!" He cried into my chest.

I hugged him back. "It's okay. We all get angry sometimes. Sad aswell. I'll always love you cutie." I whispered to him in a calm, soothing voice.

"I'm sorry to you as well dude." He looked at Felix.

"Sean, what happened?" I asked.

"I-I can't tell you! You'll hate me!" He cried.

"I would never hate you!" I told him.

He sniffled.

"Promise?" I nodded.

"Okay..Felix, you can..hear too..." He said sitting next to me on the bed.

"Well...Umm..." His voice broke and he started to cry again. I held his hand to reassure him everything was alright. He looked up at me and smiled. He took a deep breath.

"When I went into the shop... I went into the bathroom whilst I was waiting for my order... and umm...this guy was there..I don't know him. He tried to..umm...have a friendly conversation with me and I replied back politely. After a couple minutes he decides to tell me that I'm sexy...I told him thanks? Then he starts to..to-to-to touch me and he--" Sean starts to cry again.

Sean put his head down and cried heavily. I looked at Felix. I was raging. He was just looking sad for Sean. The irish lad hugged me tight.

"I'm so fucking sorry, Mark! It's all my fault! It's- It's! Why am I such an idiot, Mark!? I can't even save myself from being fucking raped!" He cried onto my shoulder.

Felix stepped out of the room. He knew this wasn't really his business.

I hugged him back.

"It's all going to be okay, Sean. It'll be fine. I love you so much." I whispered to him. I felt like crying as well. I called the police and Sean gave as much infomation as he could. Within the next week, they found him! Me and Sean came out to our fans. And Septiplier, became a real thing.

 ** _The End._**


End file.
